impossible n'est pas potterien!
by Folie Douce de Fouine Furieuse
Summary: rien n'est impossible, tout est improbable, et harry va l'apprendre à ces dépends!
1. qui me parle

_La résurection de Sirius._

**Qui me parle ?**

Je monte voir Ron. Il s'est encore réfugié dans notre dortoir après une énième dispute avec Hermione. Je me demande quand est ce qu'ils vont ouvrir les yeux ! J'y rentre et regarde partout. Pas de Ron.

Je commence à partir, et c'est à ce moment que j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Elle vient de mes affaires, de ma malle même. Je recherche alors la source, balançant dans tout le dortoir chacune de mes affaires silencieuses.

Je trouve enfin l'origine de ces appels incessant. Le miroir à double sens ! Je le prend.

_-_ Sirius !


	2. répartition

_La réhabilitation de Peter._

**Répartition.**

Nous suivons la dame avec les cheveux en broussaille, elle pousse les deux grandes portes en bois, et nous pénétrons tous à sa suite dans la plus grande et magnifique salle que j'ai jamais vu. Tout est exactement comme papa me l'a raconté.

Elle pose maintenant un vieux bout de tissu rapiécé sur un tabouret. Il s'anime et chante. Pas de doute, c'est le choipeau.

Dans quelle maison va-t-il m'envoyer ?

Ça va bientôt être à mon tour. La dame nous appelle par ordre alphabétique, et elle vient de commencer les M.

_-_ Alexander Pettigrow.

J'ai peur tout d'un coup.


	3. pourquoi moi

_L'épouvantard de Sévérus, et Sévérus en string._

**Pourquoi moi.**

_-_ Riddikulus, arrivais-je à articuler.

L'épouvantard va encore changer de forme. Je n'en peux plus. Cela fait plus de dix minutes que je suis enfermé avec cette fichue bestiole. Sadique de prof.

Une jolie paire de fesses apparaît, entre lesquelles un petit morceau de tissu noir est glissé, faisant ressortir la blancheur de la peau.

Enfin, le reste du corps prend forme. Le dos est musclé, le tronc est carré et les épaules imposantes. Pas de doute, c'est un homme.

Ses cheveux sont noirs et gras, comme les miens. Il tourne la tête.

_- _nonnnnnnnnn !


	4. dur est la réalité

_Les Dursley à Poudlard_

**Dur est la réalité.**

Encore du pamplemousse. J'en ai assez !  
J'aimerais tellement manger des œufs avec du lard grillé et des harengs avec des pommes de terre vinaigrette.  
Je ferme les yeux en pensant à ce festin. J'en ai le ventre tout retourné. Enfin, plutôt le nombril.  
Je rouvre les yeux, le pamplemousse est toujours là, mais … la cuisine s'est volatilisée ! Je suis dans une grande salle qui m'est inconnue avec quatre grandes tables alignées et une cinquième perpendiculaire aux autres.

_-_ salut Dudley !

Cette voix, c'est celle d'Harry. Je me retourne et le vois attablé en train de manger mon FESTIN !


	5. interview

_Sujet :** « Harry survivra au septième tome,… mais je ne veux pas dire s'il deviendra adulte »** dixit JKR._

**Interview.**

_-_ Avez vous réfléchi au futur de votre jeune héros, madame Rowling ?

_-_ Bien entendu !

_-_ Vous dites pourtant qu'il ne deviendra peut être pas adulte, qu'entendez vous par là ?

_-_ Je voulais mettre l'accent sur le fait que je ne veux, et ne voudrait probablement pas faire grandir Harry à travers mes écrits. Le septième tome sera le dernier.

_-_ Il n'y aura donc aucun autre livre développant la vie future du jeune Potter ?

_-_ C'est cela.

_-_ Mais les fans ne seront jamais ce que deviendra Harry ?

_-_ Les fans savent déjà ce qu'il va devenir, c'est écrit.


	6. un nouveau Weasley

_Sujet : un personnage adulte attend un enfant._

**Un nouveau Weasley.**

_-_ Il faut vraiment que tu ailles lui parler !

_-_ C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! C'est pas toi qui va affronter l'orage !

_-_ Si ça avait été moi, elle serait déjà au courant.

_-_ Ba alors, dit Ron en passant, vous complotez encore contre Verpey ?

_-_ Idiot de frère ! Bon, j'y vais, dit Fred en déglutissant.

Il alla dans la cuisine où sa mère s'affairait.

_-_ Maman ?

_-_ Oui, mon chéri ?

_-_ Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

_-_ Encore ! Mais quand est ce que ton frère et toi aller grandir ?

_-_ Justement, c'est une bêtise de grand. Tu vas être grand-mère.


	7. les vers à crasse

_sujet: écrire en 100 mots une rédaction pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ayant pour sujet les vers à crasse._

**

* * *

**

**Les vers à crasse.**

C'est en 1046, à la suite d'une erreur sur un sortilège jeté à tout un groupe de limace que monsieur Krass a accidentellement créé les vers à crasse.

Ce sont des animaux magiques bien qu'ayant que peu d'intérêt, mais leur bave rentre dans la composition de quelques potions relativement simples et pas dangereuses.

Il est à noter que les moldus connaissent leur existence, même si ils les confondent avec des limaces.

Néanmoins, c'est en prenant des vers à crasse à la place de limaces que certains moldus ont réussi à obtenir des potions aux effets incroyables … pour eux !


	8. Demain

Petit défi spécial Halloweenavec **R.A.B** (_Régulus A. Black_ ou _Rabougri Androïde et Bigorneau_)

* * *

Demain, je pourrais enfin agir.  
Demain, il sera enfin temps pour moi de déserter.  
Demain, ils vont pouvoir agir à leur guise.  
Demain, les morts et les vivants vont se côtoyer.  
Demain, les pauvres petits cerveaux de bigorneaux rabougris des agents du ministère vont surchauffer.  
Demain, même le plus puissant des androïdes, comme disent les moldus, ne pourra rien.  
Demain, les enfers s'abattront pour une soirée sur le monde, sur l'Angleterre.  
Demain, mes anciens camarades seront aux anges, mais pas moi.  
Demain sera ma seule occasion.  
Demain, je pourrais enfin m'en emparer.  
Demain, je pourrais enfin me racheter.  
Demain …


	9. Quelle est la vérité?

**Sujet: Rencontre Abelforth Dumbledore - Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Quelle est la vérité ?**

Tout de suite après cet évènement, il a voulu le rencontrer pour lui dire la vérité sur sa mort. Mais je soupçonne Harry d'en vouloir plus. Il le veut comme allié.

Le voila maintenant devant sa porte. Moi, je reste caché dans les buissons. Mon œil me permet de tout surveiller et espionner.

Abelforth ouvre. Il n'est pas surpris. Il le laisse entrer et attend patiemment qu'Harry finisse de raconter son histoire.

Son visage reste fermé et impassible. Il n'exprime rien. A la place, il emmène Harry au salon où quelqu'un semble les attendre … Non, pas possible ! Ce quelqu'un, c'est Rogue !


End file.
